Open Padlock
by mercedesfrk1121
Summary: Bella is not fully satisfied with Edward after she becomes a vampire.She then starts to look else where for release. Very lemony. D\s.Read if you dare my first fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

**D/s Birthday Competition**

**Name of Story: Open Padlock**

**Penname: Mercedesfrk1121**

**Main Players: Carlisle and Bella**

**POV: Bella**

**Human/Vampire: Both Vampires**

**To read all of the entries in the D/s Birthday Competition, check out the D/s Birthday C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest, go to the DefinatelySpoilt profile page.**

**OR**

**Profiles of: DefinatelyStaying or TheSpoiltOne**

**Any questions should be directed via PM or email to DefinatelySpoilt.**

**Contest Ends March 17, 2009**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. Nor will I ever claim to be. She rocks and I'm a lowly first time writer! Here goes nothing!**

Openpadlock18 has signed on.

Highresistance1663: **I have been waiting for you.**

Openpadlock18: (kneeling on the floor, hands behind my head, eyes cast down) **I'm sorry Master.**

Highresistance1663: (circling you) **Oh you will be when once you've been properly punished.** (Pulling you to your feet and places you over my bench, taking you arms tying them together behind your back) **Tell me what you have learned before I start.**

Openpadlock13: **Never to disappoint you Master.** (whimpers)

Highresistance1663: (goes over gets the paddle and stands behind you) **Will you do it again?** (Spanks once)

Openpadlock18: **NO, Master! I'm sorry**.

Highresistance1663: (Spanks again harder) **I did not ask for your apologies pet. Did I?** (Spanks again)

Openpadlock18: **No, Master** (starts to struggle)

Highresistance1663: (Spanks 5 more times, then places my cold hand on your beautiful pink ass) **I love your ass this color pet. It suits you. **

Openpadlock18: (Sighs as your hand sooths my aching ass)

Highresistance1663: (walks over to front of bench. Puts my straining cock, which is hidden behind my leather pants, right in front of your face) **Open your beautiful mouth my pet and show me just how sorry you are. **

Openpadlock18: (opens mouth)

Highresistance1663: (unzips pants revealing my huge pulsing cock and shove it in your mouth) **Oh your mouth is so warm.**

Openpadlock18: (Takes your whole cock in my mouth, you hit the back of my throat. My mouth is not nearly deep enough to fit your whole cock. I keep sucking hard because I know that's how you like it. I graze you length with my teeth.)

Highresistance1663: (grunting and moaning) **Swallow!** (I come hard into your mouth)

Openpadlock18: (eagerly laps up all your heavenly juices)

Highresistance1663: **Now, I believe you are sorry my pet. And you are forgiven. **

"Bella, what are you doing"

Openpadlock18 has signed off.

"Nothing Edward I'm just checking my email and Myspace page I will be down in one minute"

"Well hurry up because we are meeting everyone at Carlisle and Esme's house in 10 minutes"

"Okay, okay!"

Shit, shit, and more shit I'm going to definitely get it now! Maybe I can quickly use Carlisle computer at the main house so I can message My Master and tell him why I left and he won't be so mad. _Yeah right!_

This is just crazy. I can not believe I keep going onto this chat site every chance I get. I must really be depraved. No, NO My Master loves me and he always knows how to make me feel good.

Ever since Edward changed me the sex just hasn't been the same. Maybe it's that I'm not the same but he still treats me like I'm human, and the sex just isn't what it could be.

One day, after a rather unsatisfying sexual encounter with Edward, I came across this chat site "D\.com". I'm really not sure how I came to this site; it was probably my subconscious telling me this will be a way to find some sort of release. And boy did I. As soon as I registered My Master messaged me and I have been his sub ever since. Unfortunately I don't have the guts to meet him in person and needless to say I have suffered many punishments for that.

So here I am, everyday signing on to get my release that my husband just can't give me.

"What took you so long" Edward hisses at me as he picked Nessie up off the floor.

"Jeeze, I'm sorry don't get so upset" I said. As we walk out of the house, I put on my necklace with my mini padlock, which is currently closed. My Master sent it to me so that people know that I belong to him. See before I registered for the D\s (Dominance and submission if you didn't already know) chat site I did some research about the subject and came across some information that states wearing an open padlock charm signifies someone seeks a relationship and a closed one says I'm taken. Of course, Master knew this and sent me one. See he definitely loves me.

We make it to the main house in less then a minute and I am grateful for that because I didn't have to hear Edward hissing at me any longer. Ever since I discovered D\s I have been distracted while Edward and I are having sex. He sees the change just hasn't said anything. I don't know why. Maybe if we were both more open with each other my obsession wouldn't have started and we both would be happy and satisfied. I'm just afraid Edward wont accept me if he finds out what REALLY turns me on.

As we all walk in the door Carlisle is coming down the stairs.

"Hello Carlisle" Edward and I say.

"Hi, Bella, Edward. Are you ready to go hunting?" Carlisle kneels down in front of Nessie. "Hey kiddo, are you going with Jacob for a camping trip?"Nessie then palce her hands on Carlisle face.

"Nessie, what did I tell you about using your words?" I say with a sigh.

"Sorry, Mommy I just wanted to sho Poppy where Jakey and I are going"

Edward took a sharp breath in. He's still a little uncomfortable with how attached Ness is to Jacob but he's dealing.

"Carlisle do you think I could quick use the computer in your study I have to check something really quick?"

Edward sneers "You were just on the computer at home what do you need to do now?"

Umm, what do I say "_I just need to email my Master so I don't get punished severely for leaving my chat session early because you were nagging me?!?" _I don't think that would be the best response.

"Umm, nothing too important. Just a quick email I wanted to send before we go." I gave a quick glance to Edward to see if he buys it. He just shrugged and walked in the kitchen.

Then Carlisle looks at me "Sure go right up"

"Thanks" Just as I'm ascending the stairs Jacob comes barreling in the front door.

"Hey Ness, Dr. Fang." He says nearly out of breath from running.

"Jakey! Jakey!" Nessie yells as she jumps into Jacobs arms. He twirls her around a couple times before he sets her back down.

"Hey Jake" I say and I come back down the stairs. I might as well say good but to Ness before she leaves.

After Ness and Jake leave, I finally make it to Carlisle study. I sit down and enter the website address. I go to log on and I see someone information is already saved in the login page.

User ID: Highresistance1663

Password: *******

WHAT!?! That means, no way. NO FUCKING WAY!

"Hey Bella are you finding everything okay" I hear someone say behind me

I turn around to see a smiling Carlisle.

"Umm, yeah. I think so" I'm so confused Carlisle is Highresistance1663 he can't be he's so kind and gentle. He can not be a Dom it's not possible.

He must have caught sight of what website I was on because he then says "Why are you looking at that website Isabella?"

Holy shit what do I say? "Because I….." I was speechless. Then I got the courage from some where to say "Your Highresistance1663?"

"Why do you want to know?" He said. And then I did something I would never have thought I had the guts to do. I stood from the chair and walked to Carlisle knelt down in front of him, put my hands behind my head cast my eyes cast down and said "Because again Master I need to beg forgiveness"

He must have been taken by surprise because he didn't say anything for several moments.

"Stay right here. Do you understand my pet?" Carlisle cooed in my ear.

"Yes, Master" I replied. He then walked out of the room. I definitely could have heard where he went but I was so preoccupied with what just happened. I found My Master! Oh my god and its my father in law. Well technically. What's going to happen now? So many other questions were racing through my head I didn't even notice when Carlisle came back in.

"Very good pet, you didn't even move. Now that everyone is out of the house we can get started." I gasped. Everyone left without me and Carlisle. How did he pull that off?

"Bella, don't worry I told Edward and the others I wanted to talk to you more about your pregnancy and you giving birth. They had no problem with that. So, they just left. Which leaves us home alone for 5 whole days." He whispered the last part in my ear. If my heart still beat it would be nearing pumping out of my chest. My unnecessary breathing started to become rigid.

Carlisle definitely picked up on that. "Don't be scared my pet I will make you feel so much pleasure by the time I'm done with you, you will need 4 days to recover." I started to pool in my panties. Then Carlisle lifted his nose in the air took and long sniff "Ahhh I can smell you already. So delicious. My fantasies can't even compare to the real smell of you arousal." At those words I can feel that familiar tightening in my stomach. But I don't say anything. If I have learned anything from my relationship with my Dom you never speak unless he asks.

"So, Bella you are Openpadlock18? I must say I'm quite shocked, but it's a pleasant surprise. Now pet you now the rules if for some reason you need me to stop you know the safe word? You may answer."

"Yes, Master. Lamb"

"Don't say it pet unless you want to use it."

"NO!" I say and wince automatically. Shit I shouldn't have spoken out like that.

"Tsk,Tsk pet you know the rules. You must be punished for speaking without permission. Also, there is more punishment for leaving me earlier today."

_Don't speak Isabella_. I start to think. He doesn't want excuses. Mouth shut. Don't make it worse than it already will be.

Then he finally touches me and I think I will come undone right there. His hands are stroking my neck right where my necklace is. "Ahhh my necklace. Well done my pet keeping it on at all times. This pleases me; maybe your punishment won't be severe after all."

I blow out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. He proceeds to stroke my neck down my collar bone and I fight the urge to moan.

"Get up" I stand with my hands still behind my back and my eyes cast down. "Look at me." Slowly I bring my eyes to his. I finally catch his gaze and his eyes are black with lust.

"Come" He takes me to the corner of his study and there is a door hidden behind one of his bookshelves. My Master opens the door and leads me in. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. I was in the middle of a dungeon room. There was so much equipment I don't know where to look first. In the middle is obviously the main spanking table it was all black leather and just high enough to be bent over and fucked comfortably. Well comfortable for my master. Then in the corner was something I have never seen. It looked like an upside down V with different holes. _Maybe leg and head holes. Oh God that would suck to be whipped while being trapped in that thing. _Then on the walls were various shackles and hooks, and all kinds of toys I couldn't begin to name.

"Well, pet lets get your punishment out of the way. Shall we?" He led me to the upside down V thing. _Crap, maybe I should use the safe word. NO! Master loves me and won't hurt me too bad. I need to be punished. I disappointed him._

"Isabella, do you know what this is? Speak"

"No, Master" I said with a lump in my throat.

He sensed my apprehension. "Now, you know I won't hurt you right Isabella?"

"Yes I know, Master" I did know that! _Stop being a baby Isabella! _I scolded myself.

"This piece of equipment is called a Berkley Horse. It was invented by Theresa Berkley. She was a lovely woman. I had the pleasure of meeting her years back. She was a bit disturbed but none the less she created this wonderful device and we will be using it today. It won't hurt to be in the device." He said with some underlined meaning "Now pet please step up to the device take your clothes off and kneel in front of the horse."

_Ok I can do this._ I took my clothes off as fast as I could and knelt in front of the device.

"Your body is absolutely intoxicating Bella." Carlisle said then he gently placed my head in the top hole and place my knees in the holes provided. My ass was perfectly on display. He then went to one of the walls and brought back rope and tied my hand behind my back. He walked around to where I could see him, he leaned over and softly whispered. "Again don't forget the safe word Bella."

At this point I was so hot and bothered I was internally begging him to touch me even if it was for punishment. I felt him roughly grab my ass then a second later I felt the sharp sting of Carlisle's hand. Again and again and again. I know that my skin is like marble but since Carlisle is a vampire himself he definitely has the strength to make me feel my punishment. By the time he was done my bottom felt on fire. _He would have broken me in half if I was human! _ He then started soothingly rubbing circle on my burning flesh.

"You're such a good girl taking your first punishment so well…" _Wait there will be more than one!?! _ I was a little scared and giddy at the same time. I don't think I can take anymore torture I need release soon. " …I think you deserve a reward. Your ass is so beautiful in the air like that it makes me what to fuck it. Would you like that Isabella? Do you want me to fuck you sweet ass? Answer Me!"

"Yes! Yes! Master please fuck my ass!!!" I pleaded.

"That is what I wanted to hear." I heard him unzip his pants and in one swift motion he entered my ass I squealed in pleasure and pain. God I didn't think I would ever want this, but it feels so good.

. "AHHH your little ass is so tight. I can't wait to fuck that wet pussy of yours." He panted. He waited for a moment while I got adjusted to him and then started pushed in and out. He started off with a smooth rhythm which quickly gave way to faster and harder thrusts. I was moaning and panting each time he thrust into my ass. This pleasure was so pure I could hardly take it. I want to release so badly but I know I could not without his permission. So I started to chant. "Please , please, please master!"

He then reached around to find my throbbing clit and started rubbing hard circle, he then yells "Come my lovely pet come with me!" As I hit my release my ass clinched and I heard Carlisle yell "Oh…god…fuck…" I felt his release in my ass as he collapsed on top of me.

After a moment of catching his breath Carlisle pulled out of my ass, untied my hands and helped me out of his horse. _I don't think I mind that device anymore._ Once I was out of the device Carlisle rubbed comforting circles on my body parts that were held in the horse.

When he was done I automatically knelt down, hands behind my head and eyes to the floor. "Wow pet you have disciplined yourself quite nicely. And you kneeling there naked is making me hard again. Open you mouth."

I opened my mouth. After what just happened I wanted so bad to please him again. He made me feel things no one else could. He went to step in front of my mouth and even before he could get fully in front of me I bent over slightly and took his huge cock in my mouth. "Holy shit Bella" was his response. I licked, nipped and sucked as he panted and fisted his hand in my long mahogany curls, then I felt his balls start to clinch so I roughly skimmed down his length with my teeth and he yelled "OHHH BELLA!!" and came in my mouth. I greedily drank down his delicious nectar as he was trying to get control of his breathing.

"Well.." he said breathlessly "…that was the best blow job I have ever had. And I have been around since the 1600's. haha… I feel again you have earned a reward. Boy, pet you are a very good sub. Stand up and go to the middle on the room and lay on the table."

I did as he asked even though my legs felt like Jello.

When I was on the table I saw him go to one of the walls and take a toy. I was a little nervous because I had never played with toys. He brought over this toy it had two pieces of rope that looked like leg hole and attached in the middle looked like an egg that had a string with a remote attached. He smiled at me as he slid the rope up my legs. _Yep leg holes but what is that egg thing for…_"Ahhhh.." he had slip the egg between my folds and used the remote to make it vibrate and holy fuck was that feels amazing.

"This pet is a bullet it will stimulate your clip as I fuck you senseless. Your orgasm will be 10 times better plus I can feel the vibration from inside you."

I was barely listening this bullet was making me come undone before Carlisle even fucked me. I had to focus. _I can't come until he says. I can't come until he says_. I chanted in my head. He then positioned between my legs and slowly slid into my dripping cunt.

"Ahhh…." He moaned. He started to pump me over and over harshly. Marble skin slapping on marble skin. I could feel the bullet vibrating Carlisle's cock inside me. _I can't come until he says. I can't come until he says. _I started whimpering with each pump and with each pump I could feel Carlisle coming undone. His balls slapping my ass were adding to my own undoing. Then My Master said those beautiful wonderful magical words "Come with me Bella." That is all he had to say. I felt the coil that was just hanging on by a thread within my body break and my head started thrashing around. My whole body clinched and I felt my orgasm rip through me. As my body was in pure euphoria I felt Carlisle spill inside me. Screaming my name over and over "BELLA, BELLA, BELLA" I could probably come again just from him screaming my name.

As we were both coming down from our high, the bullet was still on and I felt the coil start to tighten again and I started begging Carlisle. "Please Master Again? Again?

Please"

He then noticed that he left the bullet on….smirked and leaned into my ear "Yes beautiful Bella come again." He then thrust a finger in me and curled it to hit my G-spot. I came again yelling, whimpering and panting.

Carlisle then turned the bullet off. _Thank god I can't take anymore. _

Carlisle then took the bullet off my legs and helped me stand. _I can barely move let alone stand._

"Now pet our session is done. Please don't forget to wash thoroughly we don't want anyone knowing our secret. Do we?"

"No, Master" I responded. I went over put my clothes back on as walked out of the secret door back into the study, where I can face to face with smirking Edward. _Oh no._

"Oh my sweet _innocent_ Bella, what am I going to do with you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: Hello peoples, first I want say "Thank you sooooo much" to everyone who has reviewed my story and\or put my story on updates! You guys are awesome!!**

**Also, I just received word from DefinatelySpoilt that her B-Day contest has been canceled. ******** Why? I couldn't tell you…But the upside to that, for all you guys, is I can post this chapter!! I already had the chapter finished but I was waiting from the contest to be over but now it's canceled so here you go! **

**This also means I have to get my ass in gear to pump out another chapter. The next one is almost done so you may see another update on Sunday!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last!**

"Edward what are you doing here?" I spoke barely at a whisper.

"Well, Love I could ask you the same thing, Couldn't I _Isabella_?" He said through clinched teeth.

"I was…ummm….talking with Carlisle about…my pregnancy." I stuttered. _Brilliant Bella. _

"Oh, my sweet innocent Bella is _that_ really what you call talking?" He sneered at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about Edward." I hissed at him as I tried pushing past him.

He quickly grabbed my arm and took a long sniff up my neck. I shuddered. I really have never seen him like this. And the sick masochist I am started to leak in my panties. "I CAN SMELL HIM ON YOU. DON'T LIE TO ME!"

I yanked my arm out of his grasp. "What do you want me to say Edward!?! That I just had the most mind blowing sex of my life with my father in law! That I haven't been satisfied with our sex life since you changed me. I can barely feel you when we "make love" as you so delightfully call it. I want to be fucked Edward. I want feel the desire and lust you have for me. But I don't." My last sentence said at whisper. "Is that what you want to hear?"

Edward just looked at me for a moment before turning around and making his way to the study door. Right before he walked out he spoke over his shoulder. "Follow me NOW!"

What should I do? What do I say? _I sorry Edward I belong to your father, I can't take orders from you?_ Disastrous, that is what that would be!

I then heard a creak from behind me and I quickly turned around to see Carlisle looking straight in my eyes. He flicked his head in Edward's direction as to say: _"Go with Edward. You belong to him for the moment." _He then walked up to me, reached for my charm and slowly opened my padlock. I looked at him with pure shock and disappointment. I don't want my padlock opened. I'm happy with My Master. He leaned over and whispered in my ear "Not for long my Pet." _What does that mean?_

I didn't have long to ponder what he meant because Edward cleared his throat and I looked at him. He was looking right at Carlisle. I'm not sure what exactly what they were saying to each other with their intense staring, but I'm sure I will find out in time. _Huh, I'm really not sure if I want to know. _

"Come on Isabella!" Edward barked at me. I jumped slightly, gave one last look at Carlisle and walked behind Edward out the door. _Wait I don't have to do this._ But, who was I kidding this side of Edward was really turning me on and I really want to see where this was going.

As I followed him down the stairs and out of the house, he grabbed my hand and started running towards our cottage. It only took us a minute to get home and as soon as the door was opened he yanked me into the bedroom and threw me on the floor so I was on my hands and knees.

"Well Darling I'm very new too all this Dom-Sub stuff but am going to do my best for you. I have _heard_ you get off on this shit. Because you see my love when Carlisle came down stairs to tell us about your impromptu interview session his mind seemed off. I mean come on; I have known Carlisle my whole existence I am intone with his mind better than anyone else's. He tried to hide his and your secret; he just didn't do a great job. So, here we are darling. What shall I take care of first?" My head was dropped between by arms so I couldn't see him but I felt him circling me, slowly. "Let's get you cleaned up. You reek of Carlisle. It's not unbearable but I don't want to smell another man on you while I have my way with you." Then he bent over and cooed in my ear. "Oh, and darling I will have my way with you." I trembled in anticipation. _Holy shit, can I handle more? YES! Yes I can!_

"Now, get up and go into the bathroom and scrub yourself from top to bottom. Don't you dare miss a spot because I _will_ know. Do you understand, Darling?" I just looked at him. I can not talk unless he says. I hope he knows this or this could get ugly for me fast. "Oh, right. You can answer."

"Yes, Master" I said.

"NO!" I cringed as he screamed at me. "Don't you dare address me as Master. That is his name. Not mine. You understand? You will address as……My Lion." I snickered internally. Of course he would pick that name.

"Yes, My Lion" I got up and walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I started the shower, stepped in and washed thoroughly. _I wonder what Edward is doing?_ _I wonder what he's going to do to me._

I came out of the bathroom feeling a little giddy. I stopped dead to find the whole bedroom filled with candles. _Ugh…really? I thought this would be different._ He has done this scenario several times, and while it's very romantic the sex is the same, soft and unfulfilling.

I frowned as I made my way to the bed and found a note laying there with a two pairs of leather cuffs with little metal rings attached. _Where did he get these?_

Darling,

Put these cuffs on you're a wrists and ankles. Then get on your hands and knees on the bed and DO NOT MOVE!

Your Lion

I quickly did as he commanded. My giddiness returned. I couldn't wait to see how this will play out. I really don't know what to expect. What happened with Carlisle and I was not an accident and I definitely wanted it to happen. I wasn't even thinking about the affect it would have Edward and my relationship. Would we stay together? Does he hate me? _Oh god, what have I done?_ I started to feel guilt and remorse for betraying Edward.

As I was contemplating my future with Edward, I heard the door open. I really wanted to look to see what Edward was doing, but if I have learned anything in the past few months of being Carlisle's sub, even though it was online, it's to control my impulses.

"Good job, Darling. What Carlisle said about you was correct. You take instruction quite well. Now let's take care of your punishment. Do you know why you're being punished Darling? Answer me."

"Because I was with Carlisle, My Lion. I'm so sorry I hurt you." I sobbed.

"That's correct. _And_ you should be properly punished for not telling me what you desired most. You could have just told me Bella! Did you ever think about that?! Did you?! Answer me!" He screamed at me letting his true emotions show.

"I'm sorry Edward. I thought you would have been disgusted with me. I thought you wouldn't accept me. I didn't even know that's what I wanted until I found Carlisle. I'm so sorry." I was bawling at this point. Trying to get him to understand how sorry I was and how ashamed I was of myself.

"Well, darling you should be sorry. And I'm going to make sure you are properly punished. Then we can move on. Understand?"

"Yes, My Lion." I signed a breath of relief. Maybe he will forgive me.

He went over to the side of our bed and picked up some chains that I didn't even notice were there. He slid a chain into each of the metal rings attached to my cuffs and fastened them to the bedposts so I couldn't move unless I wanted to end up sprawled out on my stomach. Then he went and picked up a bowl that I have never seen before.

"Well, darling I had a little chat with my dear father. We will talk about that later, but he did give me some great suggestions about your punishment. Your safe word is burn. " Then I felt this burning on my ass. "AHHH…" I screamed. _What the hell was that?!_ I turned my head to see him pouring whatever was in the bowl right down my ass.

"Steaming hot wax. Do like it? Carlisle let me use it. He showed me how to heat it so it's over 500 degrees, almost, as hot as fire. So, you should feel a sting."

He then poured some more so that it was dripping right on my puckered hole. I was feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure. I was moaning and trying not to move but it was so hard, as it started dripping down my aching slit.

"AHH..." I yelled feeling more hot wax slowly being dripped from my ass up my back. I tried to muffle my moans but I didn't work. My back was burning, but I could feel the wax start to cool as it was sitting on my cold skin.

Then Edward started to unclip the chains from my cuffs. "Turn around" He said sternly. I quickly turned and he reattached the chains so I was on my back spread out before him. He smirked at me as he started dripping the wax on each on of my nipples. I hissed as it came into contact with each nipple and quickly cooled. He continued dripping the wax down my stomach until he came to my lower lips. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to do what I'm sure he was planning. He used one hand to open my throbbing folds. When I felt his fingers on my pussy I almost came right there; then I felt a burn on my bundle of nerves and it shot right though my body. I was shouting incoherent sentences as my body arched up from the bed. As the wax cooled it started to feel so good! I looked over at Edward and I saw his cock pushed up against his pants. _He's getting off on this?!_ I couldn't believe it. At that moment I wanted to rip his pants off and shove his huge cock in my mouth. _Calm down._ I internally reprimanded myself. I don't want to come before Edward tells me I can. He would be disappointed.

After seeing how this punishment was affecting Edward, I was so excited my body was screaming for release. The wax session was so erotic and I was covered in wax. So, Edward started to slowly peel the cooled wax off my body starting at my tits. The wax slightly stuck on my skin so his slow ministrations to take it off were causing a slight sting. I moaned as he took every bit of wax off my skin. He made his way down my stomach and back to my cunt. I wanted to beg him to touch me. _Maybe I should try? No, bad idea. _

".god." I screamed as he peeled to wax off my clit. I was about the come again but, thank god he was done quickly. I was having such a hard time controlling myself. I needed to focus. I was going to be the best sub for Edward.

"Now my darling. Have you learned your lesson? Will you now tell me all your desires?" He whispered in my ear.

"Y..yes My Lion always." I stammered.

"Good! Now tell me one right now."

"I want to shove your beautiful cock in my mouth and suck you until you come down my throat." I blurted out. If I could blush I certainly would have. I have never talked to Edward that way. His eyes widened and a huge smile crept over his face.

"I feel that can be arranged" He said as he unclasped my chains again.

"On your hands and knees." He unbuttoned his pants and pushed them to the floor. _No boxers?_ I smiled. This situation was definitely affecting Edward he never went commando and he never let my mouth near his beautiful cock.

I scrambled to the position, my head right in front of Edward's massive cock. I wanted so bad just to take it in my mouth but I waited for my command.

"Open you sexy mouth Darling." Edward said as he stroked my jaw. I complied immediately. He started to bring his cock to my mouth. As soon as my tongue came in contact with his tip he let out this deep sexy growl.

"Holy….shit…..your mouth….is so….ughh" He let out a moan as his cock hit the back of my throat. I started to bob my head up and down. As I was working him, he continued to moan and growl. Every moan and growl made my body ache for his touch. I brought my hand up and started palming his balls. This brought him over the edge. He fisted his hands in my hair. "Bella, Bella, Bella…I'm….coming…" I felt his wonderful come shoot down my throat as I continued milking his dick dry. I swear it tasted like honey.

"Darling, that was…wow..." Edward gasped between each gulp of breath. I smiled around his limp cock that was still in my mouth. When I smiled I felt his dick twitch. Thank god vampires don't get tired.

"Spin around; I want a full view of that sweet ass." He started stroking my ass and my back and I felt the wax still there. I totally forgot he hadn't taken the wax off my back and ass. Edward then started to tease my clit with his fingers. My head shot up and my body involuntarily pushed itself back so I could feel more pressure. I felt Edward's other hand fondling the wax attached to my ass hole. He then violently ripped the wax off as he shoved two fingers deep in pussy. He kept pushing his fingers deeper and deeper. _I can't take this anymore I don't care how much punishment I get!_

"Please, please, please My Lion let me come. I cant…I cant….take it…please..im begging!" I trembled as the words left my mouth.

"Oh, my Darling not yet. I will only allow you to come while my hard cock is inside you."

I was whimpering and I couldn't stop. He keep pounding me with his fingers and ripping off the remaining wax. The mix of pain and pleasure was the best feeling I have ever had.

He abruptly pulled his fingers out of my pussy and brought his soaking fingers around to my mouth. "Lick them clean." I hummed as I eagerly took him fingers in my mouth licking and sucking my juices off his fingers.

"Are you ready for me Darling? Do you think you deserve to come?"

"Please…I will do anything you ask My Lion. Please fuck me." I was begging again.

He then positioned himself at my entrance and leaned over to whisper in my ear "I'm going to fuck you until you can no longer stand. Do you hear me?" I whimpered in response.

Then he pushed himself into my waiting cunt. I groaned feeling the pressure, which had been constantly building inside me, even more now that his huge dick was inside me.

He slowly pulling himself out my pussy until only his tip was still inside and the violently filled me again. Each thrust he made was hard then the last. I started screaming his name violently as I pushed myself to meet each thrust he made. Again I felt I could not hold on any longer. It was becoming painful trying not to come. I started to beg again but only as a hushed whisper.

"Please Please Please Please…" He must have heard me because he screamed "Come with me Bella." As soon as those words left his mouth I let myself go and I had the most intense orgasm of my life. I was crying and moaning "Edward…yes…Edward…God!"

As my body clinched around Edwards's length he began to spill his honey into my body. He couldn't even form words all he was doing was growling. He kept thrusting hard as he finished his release; then collapsed on top of me.

_I think I am numb._ I can only feel a slight tingle within my body. I didn't even realize Edward was still on top of me as he started talking.

"Well, Bella I think I have discovered something new about myself. I get off on this shit too." He said with a chuckled.

"Really?" I said still out of breath and in a daze.

"Yeah, really. Hey, Carlisle you were right I need to try more new things." He yelled.

_What? _Just then the door opened and Carlisle walked in. He strolled up to the bed went up to Edward and clasp a necklace around his neck and said "Just remember Precious, I'm always right….Isn't that right Pet?" He asked me as he turned and closed the padlock charm on my necklace.

"Yes, Master always." I said with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**|A\N: Hello everyone! I would have posted this chapter A LOT earlier if that stupid glitch hadn't happened. **

**Thanks again for all the continued support. You guys rock! And I need to send a special thanks to mspacman1 she is awesome and she makes sure my typo's don't over take the story. **

**I decided to switch up the POV on this chapter. I hope everyone approves.**

EPOV

Wow, what am I doing? I can not believe that I agree to all of this Dom\Sub shit. Well, if it makes Bella happy I'm definitely game. I mean who am I kidding, I actually enjoyed this session, and she definitely enjoyed it too.

Before my session with Bella, I had a conversation with Carlisle. That conversation revealed lots of different things about him, Bella and the D\s lifestyle. First and foremost, Carlisle is a Dom and Bella is a Sub. And when I really allow myself to think about it, it makes a lot of sense. Carlisle is the head of our family and all the decisions are cleared through him, so he _would_ be dominate in any relationship, it just comes naturally to him. And, Bella has always been selfless, she puts everyone before herself. She aims to please even without really realizing it, so she a natural Sub.

So, where does that leave me in all this?

I'm really very unsure. I just tried the dominate role and found it very fulfilling, but what about the submissive role? Carlisle has promised to culture me in all aspects of this sexual lifestyle. I don't really have a problem with this lifestyle. To be completely honest I never even entertained any ideas about it.

So here I am, chain around my neck, kneeling on the floor, hands behind my head, eyes cast down, next to the love of my existence.

"Now that everything is out in the open my pets, we can explore our relationships with each other. Is this agreeable to all parties? Answer me." Carlisle said with a certain delicacy.

"Yes, Master" Bella and I said almost in sync.

"Wonderful, first we need to get back to the main house. We want to have a proper session don't we pets? Let's go." Carlisle then looked at me and thought; _no peeking into my mind precious if I find you doing so, you will be punished. _

I was still learning but I did know that I didn't want to be punished. It wasn't just the physical pain it was the mental as well. I would feel awful if I disappointed My Master. As a sub I feel the need to please him. _Where are these thoughts coming from? _Maybe my role in this lifestyle is the submissive role. I guess after this session I will find out.

Once we arrived back at the main house Carlisle brought us to the room behind the secret door in his study.

At this point I wasn't sure what was happening because I made it a point to block Carlisle's thoughts and once in the backroom Bella stripped her clothing off fell to her knees and stared at the floor. I followed suit.

While Bella and I waited for Carlisle, I started to hear him moving things around and clothes rustling. I really wanted to hear what Carlisle was thinking but I'm not going to ruin my first session. Well, not on purpose anyway.

I heard him walk over to us; he stood in front of Bella.

"Come my pet, we must get you ready." With that statement Bella stood up and I heard them walk to the other side of the room. Carlisle was whispering when I heard more clothing shuffle. It felt like I was kneeling for hours. The anticipation was killing me.

"Precious?" Carlisle finally spoke. "The safe word is lamb ALWAYS lamb. If the safe word is spoken, our Dom\Sub relationship in whatever form, is over. Now, you are to call me Doctor until I tell you other wise, is that understood? You can answer."

"Yes, Doctor" I said. _Where is this going?_ He's already a doctor. I couldn't complete my thoughts because Carlisle was all the sudden standing in front of me grabbing my chin so I would look at him. As my eyes traveled up his body I saw he was wearing tight black leather pants that were showing a prominent bulge on the front, a black muscle shirt and a doctor's lab coat. I always thought that Carlisle was beautiful, actually almost all vampires are, but seeing Carlisle in those clothes started to stir up emotions I was never aware existed. _I'm getting turned on by just looking at Carlisle_.

"Now, Edward I heard you weren't feeling well. Please go sit on the black table so we can start your exam."

I stood up quickly, even though I was a little confused, and turned to walk to the table when I noticed Bella standing beside the table in a sexy little nurse uniform. _Really?! We are playing doctor. _Her breasts we almost spilling out of the top of her dress and the dress, it was so short I don't think it could be considered a dress. She had white fish net thigh highs and sexy white open toe heels. Her outfit was so sexy I felt my erection starting to strain.

I sat on the table so my feet where dangling off the side, the leather was soft on my naked bottom.

Carlisle came over and stood in between my legs placing his hands on my knees; he then leaned over and whispered in my ear "You are allowed to answer freely if needed" I started to feel nervous and excited, my erection was now hitting my stomach.

He moved his hands from my knees and placed them on either side of my head. He started feeling my glands under my chin with his marble fingers, just like you would at a regular doctor's exam. He was drawing small circles making his way slowly down my neck. I started to relax.

"Everything so far is feeling wonderful. Does that hurt Edward?" Carlisle asked in his Doctor's voice.

"No, Doctor" I breathed

"Good, lie down please. Isabella, please continue with Edwards check up" He ordered as he moved his hands away and stepping aside. I internally whimpered at the loss of contact.

Bella moved to occupy Carlisle's former position between my legs, she pushed both of my legs so they were spread apart wider. Then she grabbed my ankles and bringing them up so I was spread-eagle with my knees in the air. I started to feel nervous again. I looked down to see her take a thermometer out of the pocket of her dress with a tube of lubricant. _Oh, is she going to do what I think she's going to do?_

She took the tube put some lubricant on her fingers and rubbed it on the thermometer. She placed the tip of the thermometer at the entrance of my ass hole and slowly pushed it in. "Ahhh…." I screamed. I felt every inch of the thermometer entering my body. _Lamb Lamb_ I was screaming in my head.

"Relax, Edward" Carlisle cooed in my ear as he stroked my hair.

I started to relax a little and then Bella slowly pulled the thermometer out.

"100.2, Doctor." Bella said placing the thermometer back in her pocket.

"Oh, no wonder why you aren't felling well. We will make you feel better." Carlisle said in a seductive voice.

He walked over taking the tube of lubrication from Bella squeezing some on his fingers. I looked down at him as he kneeled so his head was between my legs. I again felt something pushed against my puckered hole. _His fingers_. I rejoiced a little in my head. I wanted to try new things and here I am.

He started slow pushing two fingers within me. Once both fingers were in as deep as they could go, I felt him start to move his finger tips slightly back and forth. _I know what he's doing, he's messaging my prostate_. My cock automatically started to twitch uncontrollably. I have never felt such beautiful pressure in my whole existence.

".GOD…I 't ..i can't…" I chanted over and over as my head was trashing back and forth. My body started arching itself off the table; I had no control over my actions. Then I felt an arm stretch across my lower abdomen to hold me to the table and another hand start stroking my cock. I looked over and saw it was Bella's beautiful petite hand giving my cock this pleasure. I can't take this anymore. I need to come. My dick was aching for release.

"Don't you dare come Edward. Not until I allow it! And I'm not allowing it!" Carlisle stated firmly.

I started to whimper and my breathing was getting more rugged. "Please. Please. Please." I was begging for my own orgasm.

This continued for several more minutes. I was barley hanging on, but I did. Then everything stopped.

"NO!!!" I screamed

"Oh, My Precious. You have been such a good boy holding your release. I think you deserve a reward. I will now allow you to pleasure My Pet. It is a great honor to do so, especially in my presence. Pet, if you please."

I was a puddle. My dick hurt so bad I swear it was going to fall off. My body was screaming at me. I was trying to refocus on my surrounding when I felt a slight pressure on my chest. I looked up to see my beautiful Bella sitting on my chest. She smiled shyly and started to move so her dripping pussy was in my face. She smelled delicious. I stuck my tongue out and dragged it up her folds. I heard her moan. I wanted to tease her so I only licked the outside of her glistening fold. She whimpered and fists her tiny hands in my hair and pushed my face into her cunt. I decided I had teased her enough and plunged my tongue into her slit and licked small circles on her clit. She started to thrust her hips into my face. I moved my tongue so I was meeting her thrusts by pushing myself into her tight hole.

"Please Doctor please can I come?" I heard her ask.

I briefly glanced up to see Carlisle standing right over us with his erection in his hand stroking it up and down. Then my body did something without my brain's permission. I brought my hand up and reached for Carlisle cock. I stopped myself right before I grabbed it. "Can I please pleasure you too, Doctor?" I mumbled into Bella's pussy.

He looked at me with such lust in his eyes and he decided yes and pushed his erection into my hand. I continued to push my tongue into Bella's cunt as I started to stroke Carlisle's cock up and down, faster and faster. I could tell Carlisle was enjoying his hand job because his hips started to buck, thrusting his cock into my hand at a faster pace.

Bella kept begging and I started to hear Carlisle panting and moaning as my hand and tongue found the perfect rhythm. Carlisle's thrusts become erratic so I knew he was close. He was spitting out incoherent sounds and moans "OH..shit..fucking so close….ahhhhh..so good…"

Then he screamed "Come with me Bella." I felt her walls squeeze my tongue and her sweet juices gushing out coating my tongue, as she screamed out "Yes Edward Yes"

My hand felt like it had a mind of its own as I was still jacking off Carlisle while my tongue was still lapping up Bella's juice. Not even a second later, Carlisle's dick swelled in my hand and his come sprayed all over my stomach.

As Bella and Carlisle were coming down from their high, I felt a since a pride for making them both come undone at the same time, but that feeling was quickly pushed aside because the strain coming from my own erection was becoming unbearable. _I need release._

Just when I thought they forgot about me Carlisle helped Bella off of me and said "My Pet why don't you help Edward get cleaned up." I didn't register what he meant until I felt Bella's tongue licking my chin and mouth clean. I moaned from the feel of her tongue on my body. She kept licking me, down my torso and started to lick up Carlisle come that was all over my stomach. It was erotic to see her cleaning me with her tongue, it was so animalistic. I started to growl every time I felt her take a long lick up my stomach. They were torturing me. I swear it.

When every inch if my skin was clean, Carlisle took my hands and pulled me to my feet.

"My Pet please lay down on the table, legs spread." Bella was on the table in a heartbeat.

Carlisle turned to me and said "Precious please position yourself on your knees between her legs." I didn't need to be told twice.

"Do not enter her until I allow it." I think felt him come up behind me and press his erection into my ass cheeks. I moaned because of the contact. "Oh My Precious, do you like the feel of me behind you. Answer me."

"Yes, Doctor." I admitted. "Call me Master" He then said.

"Yes, Master."

He brought his hands to rest on my ass cheeks and slowly spread them apart pushing his fingers inside me. I couldn't help the loud moan that escaped my lips. It felt so good to have Carlisle fingers within me again. Before I could get use to his fingers he pulled them out violently and pushed his erection into my hole. I screamed his name

"Enter her now!" He yelled at me. Without thinking I shoved my cock into Bella's waiting cunt.

The feeling of having Bella before me and Carlisle behind me was pure ecstasy. This is now my drug. I couldn't get enough as I thrust into Bella and Carlisle thrust into me.

I wasn't going to last much longer and I knew it. I have to get Carlisle to let me come.

I started begging again. "Master please please. Let me come please." I felt Carlisle dick twitch in my ass. I was bringing him over the edge with my begging, so I continued.

"Master please please…ahhh…oh..god…you feel so good…please please Master." I was screaming, hoping this would push him further.

Bella then started to moan loudly and she added to my begging. "Oh Master in so close…so close…please."

Carlisle was grunting and growling. I felt his dick swell again and him yell "Yes my pets come come come!!!"

As the words left his mouth I felt his warm come spill into my ass and then I felt Bella's cunt clinch around my cock. I thrust one more time and spilled myself violently into Bella's pussy as I screamed " Bella….Carlisle…ahhhh..yes." Carlisle collaped on top of me and I fell on top of Bella.

I had no coherent thoughts nor could I feel anything and all I could hear was quiet panting. As my body came down off my Bella\Carlisle drug high, my senses started to work again. I felt Carlisle remove himself from me and stand up. I quietly whined from the lost of him. I removed myself from Bella and took her hand so she could stand up as well.

_What do I do now? _I saw Bella drop to her knees and I followed.

My mind was spinning from all the events from the past three days. It has been the most amazing experience of my life, but which role do I feel most comfortable taking? So many questions still need to be answered. I love Carlisle and he makes me feel unbelievably good but do I really want him in my sexual life forever? If I stay a sub Carlisle will be my Dom is that really what I want? I love Bella and she's my everything but can I really be her Dom and do the role well, the way she wants and deserves? So many questions.

"Oh, you two are such good pets!" Carlisle said with a smile. "I think our relationship has really blossomed. I'm very pleased. Now, Edward have you thought about our discussion? Do you have an answer to your own question?"

"Yes, Carlisle" I said with confidence.


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the continued support! It really means a lot to me as a first time writer!**

**I have to give another shout out to my girl mspacman1 for reading over my chapters and trying to limit my typo's. She has also given me tons of ideas for future chapters and I will be giving her the credit for those ideas! Thanks girlie!**

**So here is the 4****th**** chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it! **

EPOV

It's been 4 days; 4 whole days since I found Carlisle and Bella together, and I can't believe how our relationship had changed.

Bella and my relationship has been noticeably strained since I changed her and during that time I thought it was because she was trying to adjust to being a mother; being a vampire mother with a half vampire, half human child. However, now I know exactly why we were having such a hard time. She was sexual frustrated and now I realize I was too.

The first time I was with Bella as her Dom it woke something up inside me that I wasn't aware I was craving. Then, being with Carlisle made me slightly confused on what I truly wanted, because being his Sub felt so natural.

The session with Carlisle made me realize that I could not choose. I want both. _Yes, I want my cake and I want to eat it too. And, you know what I will have it!_ I am a selfish creature, and this proves it more.

Carlisle agreed to be my mentor and my Dom. I explained to Carlisle that it felt so gratifying to please him and it felt equally wonderful to make Bella mine, so we agreed to meet for another session where we both are dominate.

So here we are two days after I made my decision, in Carlisle's "dungeon" but this time Carlisle and I are dominate.

"Hello Edward, are you ready for our session?" Carlisle said as he went over to the wall and grabbed some rope. He was wearing these unbelievably sexy leather pants with a tight white short sleeved shirt. I felt my cock twitch as I watched him move around the room. My thoughts turned to our last session and I was forced to suppress my moan.

I forced my voice to not break as I answered him "Yes Carlisle". I need to focus. I know this session will be satisfying I just have to be patient.

I decided to turn my attention to my beautiful Bella. She was in position and hasn't moved or said a word since we arrived. I have learned through Carlisle's thoughts that he has been Bella's Dom through the web chat site for months and she has been trained properly as a Sub. His first live session with her proved to him she didn't need any further training because she is experienced in her submissive role.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Carlisle started to speak.

"Now, Edward we are going to tie up our pet today. You see that beam above us we are going to hang her from it so we can play with her. Does that sound good?"

"Definitely Carlisle. Let's get started." I said excitedly. I watched as Carlisle tied a large piece of rope to the beam several times. When I saw he was just about finished securing the rope I decided to start teasing Bella. If she is properly teased her pleasure will be that much greater. I walked over to the wall where Carlisle stores his toys and searched until I found a toy to properly tease her. _Clamps, Perfect_.

"Come here Darling" I commanded. She crawled on her knees and stopped in front of me.

"Do you know what these are?" I said as I dangled the clamps in front of her.

"Yes, My Lion. They are clamps." Bella replied with a shiver.

"Yes they are. Have you ever used them before?"

"No, My Lion"

"Oh we will have to change that." I started to squeeze her perfect pink buds until they were fully erect. Her eyes were closed enjoying the attention I was giving her beautiful breasts. I took that opportunity to place one of the clamps on her nipple.

"Ahhhh…" She screams as I place the first on her right nipple. I instantly smelled her arousal and my dick strained against my pants.

Her eyes are now open put cast to the floor. "Look at me my darling. I want to see you as I place the next clamp on your taut little nipple." She lifts her head and looks me straight in the eye as I place the other clamp. Her eyes widen but she doesn't make a sound. While she still held my glaze, I flicked her right nipple and she screamed again. I smirked at her. _That was the reaction I was looking for._

"Oh My Pet your tits look gorgeous with those clamps on. They are starting to turn the perfect shade of red. Don't you think Edward?" Carlisle said and I agreed immediately.

"I have a perfect toy to add to your perfection My Pet but first let's you ready. Get up and stand under the ropes" He said as he walked over to the wall of toys and took something off the shelf. He put it in his pocket and walked back over to Bella. He picked up the ropes and started wrapping the ropes above and below her breasts so they were squeezing together. While he was wrapping her breasts, he would pinch or flick her clamps which made her moan in pleasure. He continued to wrap the rope around her arms, stomach and thighs. The way he was tying her, she was slowing lifting off the ground. The final stage of the bondage was when he bent her legs and wrapped the rope so her ankles were tied to the back of her thighs. She looked absolutely gorgeous. When he was done she was hanging from the ceiling her arms tied behind her back, her legs spread apart, knees bent with the bottom half of her legs tied to the top. Carlisle had made her height off the ground perfect for fucking her while she was suspended. I couldn't suppress the moan the escaped my mouth when he was done.

"Oh Pet it seems that your lion is pleased with how you look all tied up." Carlisle whispered in Bella's ear. She smiled proudly in my direction. I couldn't help but smile back.

Carlisle took the toy from his pocket. "Oh I didn't for get about this Pet." He dangled another clamp in his fingers. _Where is he going to put that?_ I was actually was a little confused.

He dropped to his knees so Bella pussy was right in his face. He spread her lips. She moaned and he placed the clip right on her swollen clit.

"Oh…oh....god.." Bella screamed. She started to whimper and moan; trying to buck her hips as Carlisle started to gently pull in the clamp.

I could have come right there. Just the look and sounds of Bella made my dick throb and all I wanted to do was pound that tight pussy until she screamed my name. When Carlisle stood up I could tell that she was affecting him as well because he pants were noticeably tight in the front.

I couldn't take it anymore, I need to touch her or I was going to explode. I walked right up to Bella and started roughly pulling her nipple clamps.

She was wiggling and screaming. "You like that! How does that feel Darling? Do you want more? Answer me!" I screamed at her.

"YES! YES MY LION! MORE MORE PLEASE!" She begged.

I dropped to my knees and thrust two fingers into her tight pussy as I licked her clit. As soon as she felt my tongue on her aching bundle of nerves she screamed. I love hearing Bella scream. Her voice is heaven but when I was giving her pleasure her voice stirs something within me that craves more of her.

"Oh you are so tight and wet. I can't wait to fuck you senseless." I whispered into her pussy.

As I was pushing my fingers in and out of her, Carlisle came up behind Bella and started fondling her nipples. He leaned into the crook of her neck and licked from her ear down to her collarbone and whispered "Scream Bella. Tell us what you want."

"I want to be fucked by both of you please! Please I want you both!" She pleaded with us.

"Oh My Pet not yet, but soon. We are not done with you." Carlisle took the ropes and I heard his thoughts for the first time during the session. _Move Edward I'm going to reposition her._

I removed my finger and my tongue from her cunt and stood up. She whimpered from the loss of contact. I started to rub her up and down her torso and arms and cooed "Don't worry Darling I will be back."

Carlisle then started to lower the top half of her body so her body was parallel to the floor. Her face is the perfect height for me to stick my dick into her mouth and I planned to do just that.

"Open you mouth." I ordered as I unzipped the front of my pants relieving the pressure on my cock. She complied immediately and I shoved my cock into her wet mouth. I groaned as I hit the back of her throat. She was squirming trying to bob her head but she was bound too well. I started to push my hips back and forth hitting the back of her throat every time. I looked over to find Carlisle and found him standing right next to me watching Bella's mouth work my cock. I noticed his bulging pants again and couldn't help the need to release his dick. I looked into Carlisle eyes trying to catch is gaze. He eventually looked up and saw me looking at him. I reached my hand to pull his zipper and he said to me _No Edward you're the Dom today. You don't have to pleasure me._

"I know Carlisle. I want to!" I unzipped his pants and grabbed his cock and started pumping him to the rhythm of my thrusts into Bella's mouth. He moaned and I squeezed his cock with every thrust.

Bella started to roughly suck my dick and I felt my balls start to clinch. I couldn't hold my release any longer. "OHHH….so fucking…good…." I screamed as Bella's perfect mouth milked my cock dry. When my orgasm was done ripping through my body I removed myself from Bella. She started to lick her lips and I yelled "Keep that mouth open!" Her eye's widened at my harsh tone and reopened her mouth. I released Carlisle's dick, grabbed his hand and pushed him so he was in Bella's wet mouth. He groaned and immediately started violently pushing himself in and out of Bella. Seconds later he was screaming Bella's name as his own orgasm swept though him.

Carlisle removed himself from Bella's mouth but she kept her mouth open. _She's good_. "You can close your mouth Darling. You did so well!" I said as I cupped her cheeks in my hands. She smiled at my praise.

"Carlisle I think our pet deserves a reward for pleasing us so well." I said

"Yes Edward I totally agree." He said as he took the ropes raising the top half of Bella's body.

I walked over to the toy wall and took the tube of lubrication that was used on me in our last session and walked up behind Bella and whispered in her ear "Your going to get what you desire Darling. We are going to fuck you at the same time." I looked at Carlisle as he positioned himself at Bella's entrance. She moaned as Carlisle moved his member up and down her slit. She hissed every time he came into contact with the clit clamp.

I started to fondle her tight ass hole and gently pushed two fingers into her preparing her for my cock. I added a third finger penetrating her harder. When I felt she was stretched enough I looked up and met Carlisle eyes and with a quick nod we both thrust into her at the same time.

"GOD..OH GOD…OH..GOD!" Bella yelled as we stretched her from both sides.

"Not God Darling! We are your masters!" I screamed and smacked her ass. She screamed as my hand made contact with her flesh several times.

"Who's giving you this pleasure Isabella? WHO? Answer me!" I said.

"My Lion and My Master!" She screamed as we both were thrusting erratically into her body.

The sensation of taking her from behind was mind blowing. Her ass was so tight and I could feel Carlisle's cock on the underside of my dick as he was pushing in to her and the sensation was amazing.

I continued to smack Bella's ass because every time I did she would scream even louder and as I mentioned Bella's scream was so sexy.

I could feel my release building and dug my fingers into Bella's hips. If she was human I would definitely be breaking bones.

I looked up at Carlisle and his face was beautiful. He was concentrating and with each thrust his forehead would crinkle. He was so sexy. I don't know how I never noticed before we established our sexual relationship.

Carlisle started alternating between pulling Bella's nipple clamps and her clit clamp. She was growling and groaning with every tug. I'm not sure how she hadn't come yet. Her concentration was inspiring.

I pulled her hair so her neck was exposed and started to suck it vigorously. I released her hair pushed my chest into her back and wrapped my arms around Carlisle so we are all pushed together; both penetrated her as deeply as possible. I felt Carlisle dick twitching for his release.

"Should we allow our pet to come Edward?" Carlisle asked but I could hear the pleading in his voice.

"Yes, come Darling come." I cooed in her ear as I unwrapped my arms from Carlisle and continued plunging into Bella's ass. I felt Bella's ass hole squeeze my cock as she met her released. I prolonged her orgasm when my cock swelled and my orgasm tore through my body and I released my load into her tight ass.

My mind went blank. It took all my strength to stay on my two feet. I wanted to sink to the floor because my body was void of feeling. As I was coming down from my Carlisle\Bella drug high I heard Bella's voice. She was rambling "Edward….Carlisle. Edward…Carlisle..." as her orgasm continued. She was shaking and wiggling in her ropes.

I watched as Carlisle continued to thrust violently into Bella looking for his own release. Bella came again and that pushed Carlisle over the edge. He screamed Bella's name over and over as his orgasm took over his body. Bella kept shaking for several seconds after her orgasm was done.

We both removed ourselves from Bella and Carlisle bent down and removed the clit clamp. Bella screamed and came again; shaking even more. He quickly removed her nipple clamps. She stopped shaking and sighed in relief.

I walked over to Carlisle took the clamps from him and brought them to back to the shelf. When my back was turned I heard the door open. _Is Carlisle going somewhere because I don't know how to get Bella out of those ropes?_

"Carlisle, I didn't know you took on another sub. You haven't done that in decades. Who is the lucky….Bella?"

I turned to see Esme standing behind Bella. "Mom?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N: First, sorry for the delay guys. I really have no excuse, but I will try not to do that again. I'm going to try to update this story again asap. But, my husband decided to spill sauce on my laptop ugh!!! So, now I have to send it to Dell so they can fix it. They said it takes about two weeks to repair…blah, I will be taking over the desktop computer to finish my writing but I gonna have to share so it could be a couple of days until the next update…sorry guys blame my hubby for that!**

**And thanks again for everyone who continues to read and a BIG thanks to those who review. You guys give me the courage to continue writing.**

**Also, I must give prop's to my girl mspacman1 for her wonderful Esme\Carlisle idea's and her Alice ideas! Oh yes, Alice is coming up all thanks to mspacman1! Thank her properly please! And I must thank her for her continued help in lowering the typo's!**

**I decided to switch POV again. I hope you like! Enjoy!**

Carlisle's POV

"Edward?" Esme asked in a shocked voice.

"Uhh, hi Esme." Edward said in a timid voice.

"Don't be ashamed Edward. Esme has been a part of this lifestyle for many years." I said confidently.

"So, you're Carlisle's Sub." Bella said still hanging from the ropes.

"Did we give you permission to talk Pet?" I said in a sweetly menacing voice. Bella immediately looked down to the ground knowing she had done something wrong.

"No, Master. I'm sorry." Bella whispered.

"Oh, you will be. You're lucky our session is over. You will be punished next session. Don't you agree Edward?" I said looking up at Edward. He was still slightly in shock from Esme walking in to the dungeon. He must be getting good as blocking out people thoughts or he was too distracted. Internally, I smirked.

"Oh, uh yes Carlisle. We will take care of it next session. So Esme's your Carlisle sub?" Edward asked.

"Oh no, Esme is a dominant." I said

_Flashback 1923_

_Finally Esme is calm enough to think about more that just her bloodlust. Edward and I have spent the past 14 months either fighting Esme or just listening to her talk about how much she wants blood. I love her dearly, but I'm just so happy this period is at an end. _

_I have been quite lonely these past years. I haven't had a sub in many years and I'm getting quite anxious. Being in America has really put a hold on my sexual lifestyle. I'm hoping that Esme can help me with some of this frustration I have. _

"_Carlisle" Esme says bringing me out of my head. _

"_Yes, dear" I call back._

"_Could you come into the bedroom? I need your help with something." She says_

"_Of course." I quickly get up from my desk and make my way to the bedroom. When I enter, my eyes drink in Esme on our bed with a beautiful silk peach slip._ _It falls right above her knee, with lace around her perfect breasts, and the skirt flounces out at the thighs. I dropped my mouth as Esme saunters over me. She kisses me softly on the lips and closes the door behind me._

"_I know how you have been looking at me over the last year Carlisle. Don't think I haven't been as desperate for you as well." She purrs in my ear._

_I'm stunned by her beauty and confidence. I need to make her mine. It has been so hard the last year restraining myself. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her body to mine. She places her hands in my hair and aggressively tugs it to bring me to her lips. She starts to dominate my lips, pulling my hair and scratching her nails down my shirt covered back. Her actions portray that she wants to control me. My dick immediately responds. I'm moaning in her mouth and I start my own fight for dominance. I won't submit that easily. I decide to pull out my dominant side and see if she responds. _

"_Get on the bed" I growled at her._

_Her head snaps up "No. Carlisle we need to set something straight. I was in a relationship were I controlled and abused by my husband for many years. I know what you're into. I was cleaning the house one day and found an old book you had in your dresser drawer. I was intrigued, Carlisle, but I will not submit to any man again. I trust you, so maybe in time I will but not now. You need to be patient with me. Until then, I have been itching to dominate YOU, if you will let me. Can you deal with that?"_

_My mind quickly goes over what she just said. Her dominate me. Why not? I have done that before and I didn't hate it. I'm just a dominant at heart. _

"_Absolutely Esme, but you must realize that I'm a dominant at heart and I will need to fulfill that part of me until you are ready to give yourself to me in that manner. Can YOU deal with that?" I say to her as I place light kisses down her neck and shoulders._

_I can see the wheels turning in her head. I hope she will say yes or this relationship will not last very long._

"_Yes, yes I can deal with that, but until then your mine big boy." She says in a playful voice. "Now, get on the bed and no talking. I want to have my way with you." _

_I scramble over to the bed completely turned on by Esme's demands. She stalks over to me and stands next to the bed._

"_Take all your clothes off." She says._

_I take all my clothes off and lay back down on the bed. She reaches in the drawer and takes out four scarves. Then, she proceeds to tie my hands and legs to the bed posts._

"_I've imagined you like this many times Carlisle. You're so beautiful spread out like this for me." She slowly licked from my neck down to my nipples. She takes one of my nipples into her mouth and bites down. _

_I moan when she starts to swirl her tongue over my stomach, slowly making her may to the part of my body that had been aching for her touch since I changed her. Finally, she reaches my hardening dick and engulfs me. I can't help the noises now emanating from my throat and chest. She purrs once she hears my noises._

"_God… you taste so amazing Carlisle. Those noises you make… ugh! Fucking amazing! It's time you tasted me." She says as she stands up and hovers over my face placing her glistening cunt in my face. I want so bad to lick it and suck it, but I wait for her command. She needs to control this if she can ever start to heal from her abusive husband._

"_Take me, Carlisle. Make me yours." She orders._

_I dive into her like it was the last thing I was ever going to do. I lick, suck, and bite her beautiful pussy lips. My tongue gently pushes her folds open and captures her clit between my teeth to nibble on it. She bucks her hips into my face causing me to bite her harder. _

"_Ahhh…" She screams surprised by my actions._

_I continue my ministrations on her as she bucks into my face. I move my tongue to thrust into her juicy core. She is pushing her pussy into my face so hard that my nose is being pushed into her now extremely sensitive bundle of nerves. With the dual sensations it is only seconds before her whole body momentarily stiffens and then starts to shake. At this point, I'm thankful I don't need air because I would be dead from lack of oxygen. Her convulsions are very violent as she is riding out her orgasm. She would have also broken my neck, if I weren't a vampire._

"_God, Carlisle. That has been the single most satisfying experience in my life." She whispers softly in my ear._

_I can't help the proud grin that erupts across my face. _

"_Don't get too cocky Carlisle. You still haven't fucked me and I expect that experience to be even better. You do want to please me, right?" She asks.  
_

"_Yes, Ma'am. Always." I respond quickly._

"_Good!" She smiles, but it immediately fades. "Ugh…I can't wait any longer for you Carlisle. I have been craving you for too long. I'm going to remove your restraints…for now…and I expect you to fuck me. Do you understand? I would play with you longer, but I want your cock in me so badly I can't contain myself. If you do a good job pleasing me I MIGHT let you come."_

_My dick was twitching as she was speaking to me, so now it's completely engorged I'm not sure how long I will be able to last for her. I really don't want to fuck up the first session we have. I have been around for hundreds of years and no one has ever provoked this sort of reaction from me. Esme is definitely my soul mate. I will do anything and everything for her, so right now I'm going to fuck her brains out like she wants. As I'm contemplating my love for Esme, she has taken my restrains off and is now positioning herself on all fours._

"_I want to feel every inch of that beautiful dick in my dripping pussy. If you do an extra good job fucking me senseless, I might allow you to fuck my ass. I have never done that before… think of how incredibly tight it is. Or maybe I should save that for a reward later on." She says as she taunts me. I growl at her for dangling that amazing possibly in my face. Fucking her ass would certainly be a reward._

_After her taunting, I cannot wait another second. My cock is swollen beyond repair from her dirty words, so without giving her warning I grip her hips and shove myself into her waiting cunt. _

"_Yeeeessss Carlisle. Just like that big boy. Now fuck me hard and fast." She nearly begs me._

_I accommodate her request instantly by pulling my cock out and shoving it back in. I start to feel myself losing control. It has been years since I have had sex, and I feel my animalistic side coming out. My chest starts to growl uncontrollably; my fingers dig into Esme's hips harder and harder with each thrust. My thrusts become extremely erratic and violent. I let go of her hips to wrap my arms around her waist, yanking her upwards so her back presses against my chest. I vaguely hear Esme screaming and grunting my name when I nuzzle my face in the crock of her neck and bite down hard on her shoulder._

_I am so out of control my dominate side takes over. "Is that what you want you dirty girl? You want me to fuck you with out mercy? You like it when I bite you?" I sneer at her._

"_Yes Carlisle. Bite me more!" She screams at the top of her lungs. _

_I waste no time biting her shoulder, neck and back. Every inch of skin I see, I bite. Hard. _

_I feel myself on the edge of release and I know Esme's feels my cock start to jerk inside her because she screams at me "Cum with me Carlisle! Cum!" That all the incentive I need. I push even harder and deeper into her and I feel her pussy clamp my dick. I thrust a few more time before I spill my seed into her."_

"_Oh you are a good boy Carlisle. That was impressive, but don't think you will go unpunished for speaking without permission. We will take care of that next time."_

_End of Flashback_

"Wow, Carlisle. That was…umm…wow." Edward said to me as I shook myself out of my memory.

"Yes, well Esme has always been impressive since day one. Isn't that right sweetheart?" I cooed at Esme.

"Thank you dear. You always flatter me." She said understanding what I was thinking about.

"So how is the arrangement now, if you don't mind me asking?" Edward asked.

"Well there are no secrets anymore, huh? It took Esme years to finally agree to submit to me. I would take subs here and there. The last sub I had was Alice, right before she found Jasper. That happened to be the year Esme first submitted to me. Now, Esme and I switch around from time to time, but mostly we have regular sexual relations because we love each other, and two doms in a D\s relationship can be challenging. I go on the chat site to meet new people and fulfill my dom side without having to get fully involved with subs. I sometimes get adventurous and invite subs to meet in person but most people on those sites don't have the courage to meet face to face. So…now you know." I said

I look over at a stunned Edward and Bella and a smiling Esme.

"Well children if you are finished with my husband, seeing him like this is stirring up emotions I haven't had in a little while. So, if you wouldn't mind…" Esme said as she walked over and wrapped her arms around my waist.

Yes, I love to dominate Esme! She is an amazingly obedient sub and I have a lot of fun with her. As I start to picture gagging Esme, Edward clears this throat and brings me back to reality.

"I have had enough of picturing Esme in the nude to last me a lifetime Carlisle. Please, help me untie Bella." Edward said.

I look over and look at beautiful Bella still hanging from the ceiling. She is breathtaking. I feel my dick start to wake up again.

"Come on, Carlisle. Soon enough." Edward yells to me.

BPOV

I sometimes hate that Edward can read minds because I am totally lost here and still dangling from the ceiling. _They won't even let me talk damnit!_

Finally, after all that talking they untie me.

"You session is over darling." Edward whispers in my ear.

I look over and see Carlisle and Esme basically mauling each other and we decide it's time to leave.

"So, are you going to explain what was going on in Carlisle head while I was dangling from the ceiling!?" I yelled at him. I know that we were not completely done with our session, but they could have let me in on what was going on.

He chuckled "Of course, love, don't get upset."

"I'm not upset." I said with a pout at we walked out of Carlisle study to head home.

"Well, well, well, I see you two got introduced to Carlisle and Esme's play room? Did you have fun?" Alice said standing with Jasper at the end of the hallway.

_Alice. ALICE!_ It didn't even really register until now that Carlisle said Alice was his last sub.

"Yes, we did have fun Alice. You saw this coming, didn't you?" I said to her

"Of course, awhile ago, I knew two would come around. Most vampire's have a tendency towards this type of sexual lifestyle because we can let our animal side take over without feeling totally out of control." She told us.

"How did I not see this after all these years, Alice? I know you guys have not gotten that good at blocking your thoughts." Edward questioned.

"Well mostly, Edward if you recall, you try and block our thoughts from your head. You probably have gotten a glimpse or two into our sex lives but totally disregarded them because you didn't want to know and for our privacy." Alice answered.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I didn't want to know about any part of your sex life, so I did most of the blocking." Edward said with a laugh.

"Well, what a sex life it is! I wish you would have told me sooner. It would have saved Edward and I a lot of hard time." I joked. I didn't think of that. Alice only tells us her visions if she needs to. This we had to discover on our own.

"So you guys wanna play sometime?" Alice asks with a smirk**.**

**Another A\N: So what do you guys think? This is probably the last time you see Esme in a sexual manner. It's too weird to write about her in her present "mom" status. I picked a flashback to help with some of the weirdness some people might feel reading about her in a sexual way. I felt it was good to show how Esme came into Carlisle lifestyle so I showed her before she become all motherly to all the Cullen's! I hope you agree!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N: I know I know. I'm so awful for not updating I'm so sorry. Please stick with me and I will try and be better. I swear.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I also want to thank the people that read my story and have it on alert. I appreciate everyone who is interesting in my story!**

**Again thanks to my all powerful beta ****mspacman1 her encouragement fueled my writing and without her this chapter wouldn't be finished. Love you Ash!**

**And a special shout out to my girl baysidebird88 her stories inspire me to write my own! Check her stuff out its really really good!**

**Here chapter 6 hope you enjoy it!**

BPOV

"Mommy!!!" Nessie yelled as she launched herself at me while I'm sitting on the front porch of our cottage.

"Hey honey! How was your trip with Jake?" I say to her as she squeezes me with a big hug.

"Great! We hunted Bobcat mommy! It was so much fun and I tracked him on my own and everything!" My eyes widen and Nessie looked over at Jake and frowns "Oops. Sorry Jakey I forgot."

"Jacob Black! I told you only no aggressive animals." I nearly screamed. I can't believe he let my little girl hunt that animal.

"I'm sorry but Bella she did so well. Like she said she tracked it and took it down on her own. You should have seen her." He said as he comes over and sits next to me and Nessie. "It was actually really cute to see her with the big kitty. She actually wanted to take one home." He chuckled and then his face scrunched up like he smelled something foul.

"Ness why don't you take your backpack upstairs and unpack?" Jake says in a weirdly authoritative voice.

"Okay" Ness says and bounces in the house.

"Bells why do you reek of Carlisle? I mean I can smell him all over you." He says in a controlled voice.

I start to panic what do I say!? I'm formulating a response when Edward walks out of the house.

"Hello Jake. Ness was telling me how great your trip was." Edward says

"What is going on? Ed you smell like Dr. Fang too." Jake says looking back and forth between me and Edward.

"Don't call me Ed. And that is not your concern Jacob. Don't worry about us ok?" Edward calmly states.

"Whatever guys. Just be careful around Ness okay. She picks up EVERYTHING." He says

I could tell before Edward even said anything that statement annoyed him.

"Yes, Jacob we are aware of our own daughter thank you." Edward says through his teeth. As calmly as possible

"Calm down Edward. He's just looking out for Ness. "I say "Thank you for the concern Jake, but you know us better than that." I scold him.

"Yeah yeah. I'm going to say bye to Ness." Jake gets up and walks in the house as he eyes both Edward and me.

"Well that was awkward. " I say to Edward as he sits down on the porch swing with me. I curl into his side and I feel complete for the first time in months. It was definitely awkward that Jake smelled Carlisle on me and Edward but I am so happy that I don't care. Nothing is going to ruin this for me. Edward has accepted and likes our situation and that's all that matters.

We sit on the swing for a little while before Ness emerges from the house to join us. She relays her bobcat experience along with a couple other stories that Sam and Emily told to Ness during her trip. After Ness finished her story telling I decide that it's time for dinner and then bed.

After Ness is asleep, we hear a knock at the door.

"Good evening my pets." I hear Carlisle's soothing voice say.

"Hello Master." Edward says. "What do we owe this wonderful surprise?"

My brain immediately starts running through my memories of Carlisle. His strong hands on my body, his large cock in my mouth, his face as he comes down my throat. Ugh so good.

"Don't get too excited my pet." Carlisle says on my direction. "I'm only here because Alice has asked to borrow you both for the night. I will watch Ness while you play tonight. This is not a request this is an order"

"Alice said to tell you she saw that you would be a little frustrated because it's been a couple days since your last session and thought all of you would enjoy yourselves. Take your time my darlings and make me proud. I don't want to hear a bad report from Alice and Jasper." He says as he sets his laptop up on the kitchen table.

"Yes Master. Bella, are you ready?" Edward asks.

"Yes. Bye Master." I say as we walk out the door.

"Edward, are you going to be okay to be with Alice _and_ Jasper?" I ask

"Yes, I think so. This is all new to me and I would like to try all experiences. Are you okay with this?" Edward asks.

_Am I okay with this?_ We really don't have a choice unless we want to use the safe word and I'm not going to do that. I never thought of being with a woman before. It will definitely be different.

"Yeah, like you said new experience. Plus Carlisle told us to do it so…" I reply

We walk at a humans pace to get to Carlisle and Esme's house. I think we both were reining in our thoughts about everything that has happened in the last week. We have talked a lot about what has happened and what the setup will be with me answering to two masters. Edward has decided that he doesn't have a problem with my responsibilities to Carlisle as long as I understand his desire to be a "switch". At least that's what the online community calls a person who likes to change between Dom and Sub. I have no problem watching Carlisle and Edward together. It is the hottest thing to watch Carlisle take Edward. I'm getting wet just thinking about them together.

I start to wonder how this session with Alice and Jasper will work. I have no desire to be dominating in any way. I love my role as a sub and I don't plan to deviate…EVER.

"Ready, Love?" Edward speaks bringing me out of my head.

I nod and walk up the steps and in the front door. Sitting in the living room is Alice and Jasper. Alice is smiling so wide I swear it will stick that way. Jasper is as calm as usual but has a shit eating grin on his face.

"It's been forever since we have been with other people. We are so excited." Alice chirps loudly.

I laugh. "We are very new to all this Alice."

"I know. I know. Jasper?" She says

"Come along everyone." Jasper walking up the steps and we all follow closely.

He brings us to Carlisle's dungeon. "Alice and I will be running this session together. Do either if you have a problem with that?" Jasper voice radiates though out the room.

We both shake our head.

"Good now strip and get on your knees. You will refer to Alice as Mistress and me as Lord." Jasper says.

Edward and I quickly undress place our clothes on the floor near the door and kneel side by side in front of Jasper.

Jasper slowly circles us. Looking us up and down. "Very nice. You both are so beautiful. Aren't they Alice?"

"Yes, Jasper very. Bella come over here." I didn't even notice Alice standing by the padded table. She changed while we were undressing. She is now wearing a very short patent leather dress with thigh high boots. She looks stunning. Her creamy pale skin looks so smooth that I can't help but to want to touch her all over, but I suppress this urge. I crawl on my knees over to her and I stop in front of her. With her fingertips she starts lightly tracing patterns on my neck and shoulders.

"You're so soft Bella" she coos.

I go to look up at her and notice she has no panties on. Her lower lips are bare and glistening. I catch the scent of her arousal and it's intoxicating. _I bet she tastes like peaches. _I miss that taste the most. I feel my own pussy gush as her scent fills my nostrils.

"You like what you see? You may answer." she asks.

"Yes Mistress" I admit.

She pushed her dress up just enough that her pussy is showing.

"Lick me" she whispers

I don't hesitate I dive my tongue into her folds. _Yep just like peaches._ She moans my name as I lick her beautiful cunt up and down. I know what I like but I hesitate to ask if I can use my hands, but I can't help but want to pleasure every inch of her.

"May I use my hand Mistress?" I ask timidly

"Yes fuck...yes" she screams.

I immediately bring my hand up and spread her pink lips and bring my teeth to her throbbing clip. I gently bite down and receive an immediate response. She bucks her hips into my face as she screams my name. I feel her peach flavored juices cover my lips and chins.

I continue licking her cunt until she yells "Stop...stop I can't take anymore." Her breathing is ragged and her chest is moving up and down even though she doesn't need air.

"Wow Bella. That was wonderful. Have you done that before?" she asks.

"No mistress. Only you" I smile at her.

We were so wrapped up in our own world that we totally forgot about the boys.

"Damn Alice that was hot." Jasper said as he palmed is erection through his jeans.

I peek over at Edward and his eyes are about the bulge out of his head. His smile is huge and his cock is at full attention.

"Edward since our lovely wives have given us a show, why don't we return the favor?" Jasper starts to unzip his pants and brings his hard cock out of his pants.

"Open your gorgeous mouth Edward." Jasper shoves his dick into Edwards's mouth and moans loudly.

I am instantly captivated with Edward sucking Jasper off. I can't keep my eyes off Jaspers cock being shoved in and out of Edwards's mouth, it's wonderfully erotic. The ache between my legs is starting to throb.

"Get on the table Bella." Alice orders bringing me back. I scramble to the table sitting so my legs are dangling. "Keep your eyes on Jasper and Edward."

"We are going to have some fun Bella." Out of the corner of my eye I see Alice going over to the wall with all Carlisle's toys. I focus back on Edward and Jasper when I hear Jasper pants and whispering Edward's name. Jaspers fists are tangled in Edwards cooper locks tugging violently bringing his cock deeper in Edwards's mouth.

"Ugh Edward… Faster…. Use your teeth. Yes, YES... just like that!" Jasper yells.

"God, just the sight of Jasper's cock in Edwards's mouth makes me wet." Alice says. "Open your mouth." My eyes are still trained on Edwards's mouth as I spread my lips and briefly glance at Alice. She put a gag in my mouth and ties she straps behind my head. I notice this gag has a hollow ball that I can stick my tongue through.

"Put your arms at your side." Alice puts leather straps across my chest under and over my breasts which keeps me from moving my torso and my arms.

"Spread your legs," Alice says as she straps each leg to the table leg posts. Once she's done strapping me, I hear a buzzing noise and feel a vibration at my ankle moving its way to my core. I barely suppress a moan as I feel the vibrator slip in between my folds.

She presses the vibrator firmly on my clit making me gasp into the gag. I feel her lips kissing my ankles, my thighs, and my stomach, anywhere she can reach. My whole body is on fire. My orgasm is so close I struggle to hold on. She removes the vibrator and she starts licking my folds so delicately I swear she thinks I will break. Suddenly she thrusts her tongue into my slick hole earning her a scream. Her thrusts are quick and forceful. As quick as she starts using her tongue, she disappears only to replace a large vibrating dildo to my pussy. Again, I gasp as she rams the dildo into me. I start whimpering around my gag and screaming please over and over hoping she understands. I am begging for release.

"Oh my dear, you are doing so well. Carlisle was right about your control. You're exquisite." Alice complements me.

Thankfully, she finally lightly licks my ear and says "Cum for me Bella."

I relax my body and allow my release to take over. My toes curl and I arch my back as much as possible as I am taking over by pure bliss. My body shakes as my moans emerge from my throat. As I am coming down from my high, I look over to find Edward and Jasper boring a hole into me. If I could blush my whole body would be red.

"Alice you are deinately having fun with your pet tonight. My pet has been so wonderful he deserves a reward. Bella turn your head to the side. Edward on your feet. Put your dick in that whole in the ball gag and you may cum when you're ready."

Edward shoots to his feet and runs over to me. He shoots me that beautiful crocked smile of his while he places his cock in my mouth. His eyes roll in the back of his head. I try my best to bob my head but I'm still strapped to the table. His hips start a fast rhythm. I feel his cock at the back of my throat and let out a loud moan. Edward is groaning and moaning my name when he finally releases his load down my throat. I greedily milk him for as much cum as he'll give me. He tastes delicous I can't help but want more, his hips jerk one more time before his knees give out and he falls to the floor.

"Very good, Bella." Jasper's light praises make me smile around my gag. Alice works to release me from my restraints. Rubbng her smooth hands over my body as she takes each strap off. When I'm free Jasper speaks.

"On your hand and knees Bella." I quickly comply.

"You do look yummy with that gag but it must be taken out. Edward remove Bellas gag." As my gag is removed, Alice positions herself so her cunt is right underneath my face.

"I can't get enough of that pretty little mouth Bella. I need more." I start off softly kissing and licking the outside of her luscious folds. Soon, I plunge into her using long licks to drive her crazy. Behind me I can feel Jasper's cock hovering at my entrance. I can also feel soft leather gently stroking my back side. All the sudden, Jasper plows into me and whips me hard with the leather switch he's holding. This makes me bite into Alice. Alice lets out a strangle scream and yet again I can taste peaches. _Delicious. _

Jasper continues to pound me from behind as he uses the switch to smack my ass. The mixture of pleasure and pain is heavenly. I want to yell for more but I hold my tongue. Behind me Jasper is grunting and moaning; I feel his cock twitch inside me and I know he's ready to cum.

"Cum with me Bella." He yells.

I relax my body and I feel the rush of my juices coating Jasper pulsing member.

Then, I hear a cell phone ringing. I look over at Edward who looks at Alice.

"Go ahead. It's Carlisle, Nessie had a bad dream and she wants Bella." Alice says.

Edward gets the phone from his pants on the floor. "Yes, Yes, Carlisle we will be right there. Oh, she wants Bella. Yeah, ok, I will send her and I will stay with Alice and Jasper." Edward closes the phone and says "Ness wants you Bella. Carlisle said because she only asked for you that I will stay here to have a Dom session with Alice and Jasper. Ok?"

"Yeah, I'm Sorry Lord, Mistress." I say to Jasper and Alice.

"Oh, don't apologize Bella, we understand. Go to Nessie." Alice replies.

She allows me to get off the table. My ass is sore from the switch and I wince getting off the table_. I thought vampires could get hurt._ "We aren't invincible Bella." Jasper says with a chuckle.

"Ha, Ha," I reply as Alice comes over to rub my butt and give me a gentle kiss on the lips.

I smile at her in thanks and get my clothes on and kiss Edward good bye. I briefly open my mind to him and say "_Learn lots of wonderful things Edward. I expect great things for our next session."_ I wink at him and he snickers as I leave the room.

I pause when I get outside the house and relish on the fact of how content and happy I am. _Now off to my daughter._

I start to run, when I feel two scorching hands grab me around my waist.

"What the hel…" I yell as I turn and see Jacob before he slams me into a tree.

"Jake, what are you doing?" I say to him completely annoyed.

"I should ask the same question, Bella. Why do you smell like the sprite and Mr. emotions? And why did you and Edward smell like Carlisle earlier?" Jake demands.

"Edward told you, Jake, it's not your concern. What we do is our business not yours. Why are you so interested?" I ask

"Well…I just wanna know. I..just wanna…know.." He whispers the last part.

"Jake, don't worry about me okay? I'm fine. I'm better then fine, I'm completely happy now." I assure him.

"What if I want in?" He said with confidence.

"In what, Jake?" I ask

"To what you guys are doing?" he answers.

As we are talking, I notice he's still has me against the tree and he has started grinding his hip into mine. I feel his bulge and get turned on by his forcefulness. "Jake, I don't know. You imprinted on my daughter. Don't you think it will be weird if we start something? What will you say to her when she's old enough to know better? Did you think of that?" I look in his eyes to solidify my point.

He leans in and kisses me. For some reason I let him. Why? I don't know at the moment. It could be that I just got out of a hot session with Jasper and Alice and I'm still turned on or it could be that I have always been attracted to Jake and his dominate side is turning me on.

He pushed his hot tongue in my mouth and I bask in his heat. The heat is wonderful. I go to bring my hands to pull him closer but he grabs my wrists and holds them above my head as he uses his other hand to explore my body. I moan as I feel his blazing hand land in my cool core. He rubs me through my jeans and starts placing wet hot kisses on my neck. He moans loudly when my hips jerk and push into his erection.

My mind starts to process what's going on and also that I need to get to my daughter.

"Jake, Jake. I have to get to Ness she had a bad dream. That's why I left Carlisle and Esme's house." I breathe into his ear. He reluctantly lets go of my hands and places one more wet kiss on my collarbone. I instantly miss his heat.

"This isn't finished Bella." He growls and runs off.

"What just happened? " I whisper to myself before I run into the woods to my cottage.


End file.
